What if May had never met Ash Ketchum?
by Ultratron562
Summary: What if she never met a raven haired boy and his Pikachu? would she still become the Princess of Hoenn we all know her as? One-shot


**Me: I do not own Pokémon****.**

What if May had never Met Ash Ketchum?

A young brunette was riding her shiny red bike through a forest, she had blue eyes, wore a red shirt with a blue circle around her collar. She had a white skirt that was above her shinny blue biker shorts.

Her name was May, daughter of Norman, the Petalburg gym leader. She was on her way to the lab of the local Professor, Professor Birch, to get her first Pokémon and start her Pokémon journey. May honestly wasn't very fond of Pokémon, since an incident with a Tentacool when she was younger, and they were also the reason for why her father never spent much time with her, but if she was going to take over the gym one day, she was going to have to become a trainer. She only agreed to become a trainer because, one she didn't want to disappoint her father and two she really wanted to travel the world.

May reached a cliff and saw the shinning blue sea and the port; she smiled at the sight, believing this would be only one of the many few sights she would see on her journey.

May reached the Birch lab and found his assistant standing outside.

"You must be May" said the young man.

"Yeah, is professor Birch here?" she asked.

"No, he's out doing resea-" 

"I'll go look for him," she exclaimed as she biked away.

"Hey wait!"

But he was too late the girl had already rode away into the forest in search for the professor..

Professor Birch was stuck up a tree, wich had several Poochyena waiting for him to come down.

Birch looked down at the Poochyena with fear, luckily he heard a voice.

"Hello! Professor Birch!"

The professor looked up in relief.

"You must be May,"

May parked her Bike and looked and saw the professor on the tree.

"Could you please call out one of the Pokemon in my bag?"

May approached the bag and looked at the three Poke-balls in it nervously.

"That's easier said than done" she said quietly to herself.

"Witch one of them do you want?" she asked the professor.

"Just pick one!" yelled the professor form the tree. 

May nervously picked up a poke ball, and then pressed the button in the center.

A blue creature came out of the ball.

"Mudkip" it said.

"Great! A Mudkip" said the professor.

"Alright, know what do I do?" the brunette asked nervously.

"Call out one of its attacks"

"Ok, which is?" 

"Just say 'use water gun know'"

"Got it" she then turned to the Mudkip and said "Use water gun,"

The Mudkip blasted a water gun at the girl's face, completely soaking her.

"Is that supposed to happen?" she said.

Professor Birch sweat dropped and then fell from the tree, and was cornered by the Poochyena.

Mudkip saw the professor in danger and quickly leaped in front of him.

The Professor smiled and ordered the water type starter to use water gun.

After getting rid of the Poochyena, the professor returned Mudkip to its poke-ball, and the two went back to the lab in order to give May her starter.

Once they were inside the lab, the professor took out that three Poke balls from his bag, and first released a green creature.

"This is Treecko, the grass type,"

The starter gave a stare at May, which caused her to get a bit creped out, she simply shook her head.

Birch opened the next poke-ball to reveal the very same Mudkip from earlier.

May just glared at the water type "There's no way I'm going to pick that!" she thought to herself.

The Professor then released the final starter; it was an orange chicken like creature.

"And this is Torchic, the grass type,"

The fire type then ran towards May, and rubbed against her leg.

May smiled "Well this one isn't so bad," she thought as she picked up Torchic.

"I choose Torchic," she said.

"Excellent choice" said Birch as he returned the other two Pokémon, and handed May a Pokedex, and sent her on her way.

(Later)

It was getting dark out, and May had no idea where she was, she was riding her bike on a dirt road that seemed endless.

"My first day on a journey, and I'm already lost," she said.

May then saw what appeared to be a boy around her age, wearing a green headband and had… White hair?

May stoped in front of the boy.

"Um, excuse me but can you tell me where the next town is?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you agree to battle me!" said the boy.

"B-battle?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah! You're a trainer right?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Then let's do this!," he said as he walked a few feet away from May and turned back to pull out a poke ball.

"Go Treecko!" he yelled as he threw the ball, and revealed the same creature May was creped out by at the professor's lab. 

May then nervously pulled out her only Poke ball, and released her Torchic.

"Treecko use pound!" yelled the boy.

The Treecko slammed its tail at the fire type, causing it to fall back.

"Torchic! Do… Something!" panicked May.

"Use pound again!" yelled the Boy

Treecko then slammed its tail at Torchic causing it to pass out.

"Torchic!" yelled May as she went to pick up her starter.

"Wow, you're really bad," said the boy.

May then started to cry, she stood up with Torchic in her arms, and ran, leaving her bike and the boy in the green headband.

May then stopped running after a couple of minutes she was really tired know, and she left before the boy could tell her were the next town is. She sat down against a tree, holding Torchic.

"I'm just a big joke," she said through tears "How am I supposed to grow up and become a gym leader if I can't even battle!"

"Tor?"

May looked down to see that Torchic had woken up; it looked at its trainer with concern.

May hugged Torchic tightly.

"I'm sorry Torchic, I failed you, I failed my mom, I failed my dad, and I failed Myself," she said, she would sleep against the tree that night, and in the morning she would reach the next town, call her parents and go home and tell her parents that she couldn't take it, she couldn't be a trainer.

**Me: So that****'****s it, this was just an idea I had in my head for a while so that's that, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
